Things Happen
by EmmieLombardino
Summary: Takes Place After 2x10 - Remember that office scene? Well what would happen if Aria got pregnant? Story way better then summary! I plan to stick with this story for a long time so give it a shot!
1. Prologue Plus Sign

_I had just gotten my report card. I noticed how I got a + in every grade. A+ in English A+ in math A+ in science and you get the point. How can a little plus sign be so evil? When you were little getting an A+ was amazing. You would always add extra + signs to make yourself seem smart, like mommy I got an A+++++ on my test today! 2 strokes of a pen, and suddenly everything goes from good to great. If everybody is happy when you get an A+, why aren't they happy when you get a + in the real world. A little pink plus sign staring up at you. Do you feel joy? Sadness? Every little girl dreams of becoming a mother, but not this young. All I feel like is a statistic, for teen parenthood. But I don't think there is a statistic for teens that get pregnant by their former English teacher/ boyfriend. For now all I can do is sit and look at this little pink plus sign mocking me. _


	2. Pickels, Onions, and Ice Cream

Aria POV

"Mom what's for dinner?" I yell down from my room. "I am starving!"

"French onion soup Aria. Come down its ready."

"Ok mom." After my mom said the word onions I just got the sudden craving for them! I walk downstairs to find my family all sitting down. My mom places my bowl in front of me. There are about 7 little chopped up onion pieces in there. On the stove my mom has 2 big pots. One full of soup and one filled with sautéed onions. I walk over with my bowl and scoop 2 huge spoonful's of onions in my bowl. My whole family looks at me in awe.

"Somebody's hungry" my dad says laughing. I don't know what came over me! I am just suddenly in the mood for onions!

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask them all as I chew on my overwhelming amount of onions.

"Aria it's just that you usually don't like onions that much. That's why I gave you only a few pieces."

"I don't know mom, I looked at your onions and suddenly was craving them!" we go on with our usual dinner small talk. I can't really focus for about 2 reasons. One, I am in onion heaven. Two, I am going to Ezra's tonight. Spencer is my alibi. Her parents are out of town for the weekend and her and the girls are having a sleepover. They will all help me with my parents as long as I give them details about what happens with me and Ezra. Well nothing really "happened happened" until that time in his office.

_Flashback_

"_Maybe this isn't a good idea"_

"_I think, we spend way too much time thinking. Don't you think?"_

"_Yeah!" with that he picks me up and we are laying on his couch. He pulls my hair and I sit up. I pull off my lace tank top showing only my black bra. I slip off my shoes and skinny jeans until I am in nothing but a bra and matching panties. "You don't waste any time Aria" he says to me laughing. I laugh too and un button the rest of his shirt. With that I pull off his pants and….._

_End of flashback_

I smile to myself remembering these sweet memories of that day.

"Mom I need to go Spencer and the girls are waiting for me." And like that I run out the door. As I am driving to Ezra's house I pass a burger king. My onion craving gets the best of me and I go through the drive thru.

"Can I get 2 large onion rings, wait make it 4, actually 5. Yes, 5 large onion rings." I drive up to the window and start eating them as soon as she hands them to me. It is some snobby teenage girl I didn't recognize.

"What are you pregnant or something?" she says to me with her little valley girl accent. I freeze. Am I pregnant? No, I can't be. I only had sex with Ezra once, last month. We didn't use protection, oh my god. My period is a day late. I can't be, am I? With that thought in my mind I speed to Ezra's.

Ezra POV

Aria should be over soon. I am in pajama pants and a Led Zeppelin shirt on. Its late we will probably go to bed soon. I am so lucky to be so conferrable with her. Neither of us needs to dress up for each other. *Knock Knock Knock* this was it. Aria was here. Before I can answer the door she walks in holding a bag of onion rings crying.

"Aria, are you ok?" she never broke down like this.

"Ezra…. Me….You….. Office….. Unprotected….." I can see where this is going but I don't want to believe it. I take her and envelope her in my arms. She cries soaking up my shirt. I just hold her. I let her take out all the sadness. About 10 minutes goes by and I need to say something to her. I think she is saying how she is pregnant, but I am not sure.

"Aria." She looks up at me with her watery hazel eyes. "Are we going to be parents?" as soon as I say that she buries herself in my shirt and cries. I hold her tight and kiss her head. "Know that whatever happens I am here for you and our baby."

"Thank you" she says softly.

"Want me to get a test?" She nods softly. I walk into my room and put on a pair of jeans. She walks in eating onion rings.

"Want one Ezra?" she holds out the carton of Burger King Onion rings. She knows I don't eat that. She doesn't usually eat those either.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"For the past few days I've been craving onions. Just any form of onions."

"Really? That's funny! Ok, I'm going to go out and get a test. If you need me call me. I love you."

"love you too"

Ezra POV

I get in my car searching for a drug store. The one by my apartment was closed; it is 8:30 on a Saturday night! Every place was closed. The only place I could think of would be Rosewood Mall. All the kids hang out there; I was probably going to see my former students. This was going to be hard. I think there was a drug store in the mall. Only one way to find out. I hardly ever go to the mall. It is full of teens hanging out and being stupid.

"Hi Mr. Fitz" I hear. I see Paige and a girl I didn't recognize next to her.

"Hello Paige." This was going to be a long night. I see all kids I know. If they saw me buying a pregnancy test what would they think? There! I see a CVS! Thank god! I don't know how this CVS is set up, I need to find a pregnancy test. I am looking for family planning, when I see the person who is running the cash register. Noel Kahn. I am screwed. I guess I will have to make up an excuse. When I get to the family planning isle, there is so many choices! What one is the best one? I picked the first response because I saw a commercial for it. When I walk to the cash register Noel walks away and is replaced with a different girl. Thank god! I pay and walk towards my car. As I make it to the entrance by my car, I see a man about my age holding a little toddler who is sleeping. I can't wait until me and Aria are parents. Is it wrong to be excited? I am going to be a father! I take the 10 min drive back to my apartment. I walk in to see Aria reading the back of a book I had on my coffee table. She smiles at me and walks over and takes the test out of the bag. She sighs at me and walks towards the bathroom. This is it.

Aria POV

How do you take a pregnancy test? I think you pee on it? Eww gross! Well here goes nothing. After I take it and wash my hands with extra soap I walk out.

"Ezra I can't look!" I say to him.

"Let me look" and he takes it from me. All I see is him looking at me in shock. "Aria" he says.

I look down and see a little pink plus sign staring up at both of us.


	3. Meet The Parents

Ezra POV

After we both see the positive test, Aria takes her arms and wraps them around my neck. I take my arms and hold her waist. I don't know if she is upset or happy. I am excited! Me and Aria always knew we wanted to be parents. Just thinking about a mini Aria running around makes me so excited! But of course our relationship is not approved by anybody. After about 15 minutes of hugging Aria looks up at me and breaks the silence.

"We're going to have a baby!" she says with a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes! I pick her up and spin her around all while kissing her. It is a very romantic and amazing moment I don't want to let go of!

Aria POV

"Are you sure you want to tell them alone?" Ezra looks at me a little hurt.

"Yes, I think it is better if I tell them alone. My mom said she would feel betrayed and I am scared of how my dad will react." It is true. I am scared to tell them! Well, here goes nothing. I step out of Ezra's car. The plan was I would tell them about us, and then the pregnancy. Ezra would park a few blocks away and when the time was right, I would text him to come over so we could all talk.

"Hi, mom." I say as I walk in my house.

"Hi, Aria. How are you?"

"I'm good mom, can we talk?"

"Of course sweetie."

"Well, remember a few days ago about how you asked me about Mr. Fitz and Spencer?" her mouth turns into a thick line across her face.

"Yes, I remember." Her voice goes from being welcoming and loving to an angry tone.

"Well, I lied. Partially. Mr. Fitz isn't having a relationship with Spencer."

"Then who is he having the affair with?" I am scared to answer. I swallow and then try to let out the small word that would change my life.

"Me."

"YOU?" My mom can't even look at me.

"Mom, let me explain." I sit her down and tell her everything. About the day at the bar, the whole thing between Jackie and Jason, and everything in between.

"Wow, Aria. You must really love him."

"I do. And he loves me too."

"Since he is not your teacher anymore, it is ok." My mom holds her arms out to hug me, and I quickly hug her back. I have a million mixed emotions running through my head right now and I start crying. Just crying like a little kid, knowing soon I would be having one.

"Aria, what's wrong?" my mom asks me.

"I, I. I'm pregnant." I say in a whisper. My mom holds me again and lets me cry. I am scared. I am only 17. I can't be a mother!

"Aria, stay here while I talk to your father. And please call Ezra and ask him to come over." I quickly take my phone and tell Ezra to come over. I go outside and sit on the bench outside my house. I see Ezra pull up to the drive way. Once he walks out I run to hum and hug him with tears coming out of my eyes.

"Shhhh" he says to me. Just hearing him breath against me makes me feel calm. "It seems like it didn't go too well."

"No, surprisingly it went amazing. My mom was very supportive and she just had to talk to my dad."

"That's great, Aria!" and just like that he kisses me. A short and sweet loving kiss. Then we sit down at on the bench with his arm wrapped around me, very much like when I told him about the Jenna thing. We sit looking over at little kids playing in the park across the street from my house. We are throwing names at each other for boys and girls.

"I think I want a girl." Ezra says to me.

"Why? I think I want a boy!" I say back to him.

"Well if we had a girl we would have a mini Aria running around."

"Well, I want a mini Ezra." We both laugh at Ezra quickly pecks my lips. I lay my head back down on his shoulder. For a moment everything is perfect, until my parents walk outside. Then everything changes.

"Guys, can we talk to you inside?" my mom says to us. We both walk inside and sit on the couch across from my parents.

"So, Byron and I talked about the whole situation and we decided what we would like to do to help you two. My sister Heather is moving away to New York, and she has a house, with a guest house that she is selling. We were wondering if me, Byron and Mike would take the house, and you two and the baby could take the guest house. it would be rent free and very convenient. What do you two say?"

Ezra and I just look at each other. We were shocked. We never thought my parents would be this supportive!

"I think if it is ok with Aria, it is ok with me." Ezra said. I couldn't be happier! All my dreams were coming true. My parents accepted my relationship with Ezra, we were going to be living together, and we were having a baby! All this happened earlier then planed, but at least it was happening.

"Ok!" I say so excited.

"Ok, guys we have a few acceptations." My mom said to us. "Aria, you must finish high school."

"We thought since the school year ends soon you could finish the year off. Then during the summer do school online at home. Get all your credits and graduate before the baby comes." My dad says to us.

"Ok, we will do it!" I say very excited. Everything seems to be falling into place.

We just finished moving into our new home. It is amazing! It is a 3 bed 3 baths home. The master bedroom went to me and Ezra. The smallest became the office, where I and Ezra both did our work, and the other one will be our baby's room. It is a very little 2 floor home. All the bedrooms are upstairs and downstairs there is a living room, kitchen, and a bathroom. It is perfect for the 3 of us! My parents and Mike are living in the main house. We are still in Rosewood, so we had to prepare for all the gossip. The move was very quick and sudden. My old house still hasn't sold yet. I am going to miss it so much. I lived there my whole life, accept for when I went to Iceland. My aunt Heather who had lived in the main house before moved to New York with her new fiancé. It took some getting used to, but I finally accepted my life the way it had turned out to be. Me and Ezra were together, and that's all that mattered. We had gone out on dates. At first we got the stares and gasps from people but we are moving past that stage. We are both shocked at how nicely people are reacting.

It is our first night in our new home and me and Ezra are going to sleep. My head is on his shoulder and his arms are around me. As I drift off to sleep, I remember the quote Ezra had said on the day he left. _You must give up the life you had planned, to give up the life that is waiting._ I am proud to say I now know what that means too.

**A/N – Hello! I am sorry for how much this chapter stinks! This is probably the worst thing I have ever written but it is necessary to set up for the next few. If you have any suggestions for how the story goes please comment! Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Dr Miller

Ezra and I just got to our first doctor's appointment. For about 5 minutes we have been sitting with me on the bed, waiting for our doctor. We were silent, but we didn't need words to describe how we were feeling. The room was fairly large for a doctor's office, and posters of babies developing hug around the room. My mom wanted to come with us, but I told her that this would be my first step as an adult. She agreed with me and let Ezra and I go alone. I glanced up at Ezra, who was sitting next to the bed I was laying on. He smiled at me and took my hand and kissed it. Suddenly all my fears went away. Just as Ezra leaned into kiss me, the doctor walked in.

"Hello Aria. My name is Dr. Miller." She sticks her hand out to shake it. Then she looks at Ezra. "And you are" she says looking at Ezra.

"Hello, I am Ezra. Aria's boyfriend."

"Well I am glad Aria has a great support system" Dr. Miller says with a smile. The then gets the ultra sound ready and with a few buttons being pressed, we saw a small image of our baby on the screen. The second I saw it I burst into tears. I never knew me and Ezra could make something so beautiful and perfect. I feel a tear drop and I see Ezra leaning over me crying too. He sees me looking at him, so he takes my hand and gives it a light squeeze, then we both go back to looking at our baby. It looked so perfect.

"It looks like you are 12 weeks along. The baby will probably be born somewhere in early February. I can't tell the sex just yet, but in about a month I I'll be able to get a clearer shot." Dr. Miller said to us as she turned off the picture. I pulled my shirt down hiding my small belly and sat up. She gave me and Ezra a very serious look before speaking to us.

"Since you are a teen mom, you have options."

"What kind of options?" I respond getting worried.

"Well you are still earlier enough to get an abortion and-"

"There is no way in hell I am getting an abortion."

"Ok Aria, that leaves 2 options for you. You can either keep the baby or give it up for adoption."

"Why would I give my baby up?" Ezra has to put his arm around me to calm me down because I am getting very angry at what she is saying to me.

"Well, I know you are only a junior, and you still have your senior year ahead of you."

"I am going to get homeschooled, so I can finish my seniors year before the baby comes" Dr. Miller is really starting to aggravate me.

"Yes, but think of the plus side. Your baby will have a nice home with a family with lots of money to take care of it."

"Wait, Dr. Miller are you saying you don't think I will be a good mother?" that was it. She was not going to insult me or Ezra's parenting.

"No, I am not saying that. I want to make sure that you know you are not limited to anything. Since you are keeping the baby, we will need to work out a plan for your education. Now are you both in high school?" me and Ezra start hysterical laughing.

"No, I already graduated college and I have a full time teaching job." Ezra said without hesitation.

"Oh, well it is good you have an income." Dr. Miller said to us. "Since there is only 2 months of school left I recommend you finish your junior year, since you are staying home for your seniors year."

"Yes, Dr. Miller that is the plan" I say back to her.

"And now I need to look into your sexual history together." Oh shit. Ezra and I never really talked about this, it just happened.

"Aria, when was the baby conceived about?"

"In mid-April." I hope Dr. Miller and Ezra can't notice how red I am getting.

"How many men have you been intimate with?"

"One" I say shyly. This was officially the most awkward moment of my life.

"How many times have you been intimate?"

"One" I say shyly again.

Dr. Miller looks at Ezra. "Ezra, how many times have you been intimate with a woman?" I part of me doesn't want to hear the answer and a part of me does.

"A few"

"Like 4…5….6…" Dr. Miller says to Ezra. It is like she wants to make my face explode.

"Probably 7 or 8." That was it. All I wanted to do was just scream. Why was this relevant to my pregnancy?

"And neither of you have any STD's"

"NO" me and Ezra say in unison. I look at him and see he is as red as I am. He places his hand on top of mine and rubs it with his thumb to let me know he is here for me.

"Ok Aria and Ezra. I think that is it for today! I will need to see you in a month for your next visit."

And with that me and Ezra walk out of the door hand in hand. When we got into the car, the elephant in the room was overwhelming.

"7 women Ezra?" I say.

"Yes, Aria. Trust me none of them mattered but you."

"If none of them mattered then why did it happen?"

"Aria, I went to college. I got drunk and wasted."

"I don't want to hear about it. It doesn't upset me as long as I know I am the last girl you will ever be with like that."

"You are my one and only, and our perfect little baby!" I laugh at his cheesiness.

"I guess we never really talked about, it before." Even though I love him, feel embarrassed to talk about sex with him.

"Aria, I love you. You and I are together, you can say sex with me." I laugh.

"I know I can sweetie. It's just new to me." he puts his hand on my knee and starts rubbing it. I lean back and close my eyes. It is amazing to just feel him next to me.

When we get to our small house, we both crawl in bed. We are exhausted after the doctor. I lay my head on Ezra's shoulder and he wraps his arms around me with our legs intertwined. He kisses my head and whispers something in my ear.

"Sleep tight my two angels, I love you both." And like that, the 3 of us drift to sleep.

**A/N! – hello everybody! Not much to my liking, I have been spending my nights writing essays instead of fanfiction. I promise you I will update this story and "Reunited" much more! I just wanted to make a few things clear about my story.**

**-I modeled the guest house after the guest house at my house. it has a very open tiny 1****st**** floor with enough room for a living room, tv, small kitchen, and a small table and a small bathroom. Upstairs there are 2 bedrooms. One master and one smaller. I thought Ezra and Aria would have the master (with a small bath) and the baby would have the smaller room. There is also a small bath on the 1****st**** floor and the 2****nd**** floor. My family is not rich, I have a single mom with 2 kids and we can afford it. I am sure 2 incomes can afford it if a one income family can.**

**-I did not want the conflict to be a main part of the plot. I wanted to focus more on the pregnancy then on the arguing or Ella and Byron with Ezra and Aria.**

**15+ reviews- 10/16/11**

**10/14 reviews – 10/17/11**

**5/9 reviews- 10/ 20/11**

**4 or less – 10/22/11**


	5. School Stinks

"I look fat." I said to Ezra who was sitting on our bed. I was standing in front of my full sized mirror with nothing but a bra and panties on staring at my small bulging belly. I couldn't stop thinking about how my baby was growing each and every day, and how i couldn't wait for June 12th, the last day of junior year. It was May 21st , and I was 15 weeks already.

"You are not fat, you look beautiful."

"You have to say that, you're my boyfriend."

"But it's the truth." I laughed at how much he tried to make me feel special.

"What will people at school think?" just the thought of me being that girl who got knocked up in high school made me sick.

"Well, there is only a few weeks of school left. If you don't want people to know they don't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"for the next few weeks in school you are mostly going to be taking exams so, if you wear the right clothes people won't have to know." I laugh.

"You mean like sweatshirts and loose tops?"

"You will look great in anything baby." I can't help but think how lucky I am to have him. I put on a loose dress that hides my belly perfectly. The more I thought about it, the less I wanted to go to school. I want to keep our little baby a secret as long as we can. The people of Rosewood are gossiping about relationship. They all look at us in disgust when they see us holding hands, but do we care? Not at all. I give Ezra a quick kiss goodbye before getting in my car to go to school. I had 2 finals today, math and English. I met the girls for coffee before we had to take our exams. They have been the most supportive of my pregnancy than anybody else. We told them and they were there to cry on. The second I told them Hanna was searching on her phone for newborn Juicy sweat suits. I told her to wait until we found out the sex. I see them walk in and we all sit down. They were going to help me keep my baby a secret until we couldn't hide it from Rosewood anymore.

"So, do you want a boy or a girl?" Spencer asked me.

"I want a boy, and Ezra wants a girl."

"I want a girl for you!" Hanna blurts out in between coffee sips. "Just think about it. Matching mani pedis, pink dresses, and makeup!"

"I don't know guys, I see Aria as a soccer mom. Like the mom who can drive all her kids to sports practice and her sons are amazing athletes." Emily says rubbing her fingertip around her coffee mug.

"Oh come on Em! I doubt Aria and Ezra would let their kid do sports. I see more of a Albert Einstein smart girl with glasses and pigtails." Spencer says. "But what do you see Aria?"

"Hmmmm. I see a little boy with Ezra's eyes and curls. He would have my smile and love reading. Ezra decided he was reading _To Kill a Mockingbird _to him. Maybe play a little football or basketball. I'm sure his Uncle Mike and Grandpa Byron would love to help."

"I still think it's a girl." Hanna says in her know it all voice to us.

"Wait guys!" Spencer interrupts. "I saw online once if you put a ring on a chain and dangle it over a pregnant woman's hand you can see if it is a boy or a girl. If it goes in circles it is a girl, and if it goes back and forth it is a boy!" Just like that Hanna takes off the ring she was wearing and Spencer takes off her heart locket Toby gave her. She takes the locket part off the chain and slips the ring on. She hangs it over my palm (facing up) and they all crowd over to see which way it moves. Hanna literally jumps out of her skin when she sees it move in circles.

"It's a girl!" She squeals! But she knows not to be too loud because who knows if somebody we know is here!

"Oh come on Hann." I say. "it is a stupid myth!" I was so convinced I was having a boy! But the more I thought about it a girl would be amazing. We could have girl time, and be there for everything. And I would 100% support her if she wanted to date her high school English teacher.

We all say goodbye and head to school for 2 of our exams. I felt so self-conscious somebody would notice my belly. I don't want that. Its not that I am ashamed of my baby, I just am worried about what people will think.

"AP English periods 1, 2, and 3 please report to the cafeteria." The PA sounds. I push all my worries away and just focus on getting a great grade on my exam. When I walk in the room the talking stops and everybody stares at me. I see spencer bright red and looks at me. she runs over and takes me to sit next to her.

"Aria, -A told." Spencer says with tears in her eyes.

"What? How?" I ask worried. Now more than ever I wish I could hide my belly.

"She put the sonogram in Mona's locker, with a note that said Baby Fitz." My heart drops. "And she told everybody." I am about to cry when Hanna walks in and goes right to Mona.

"Mona how could you? To my best friend."

"Hanna calm down sweetie."

"No Mona I will not calm down." At this point everybody in the room is watching Hanna and Mona's fight. "Aria is my best friend. You just are jealous. She has great friends who care about her, one kick ass amazing boyfriend and a baby on the way."

Mona laughs. "Please, we all know Mr. Fitz only wants her for one thing" Mona points to my small belly popping through my dress.

"That's it bitch!" Hanna says. She walks over and hits her in the face. Mona is shocked and mostly embarrassed. Just before the fight can go any further, out proctor **(Person who administers the test)** walks in and everybody takes their seats. I am handed the test and I can't focus. I speed through the test and hand it in to Mrs. Welsh. She gives me a dirty look, because she knew about Ezra. We all knew she had a thing for him but I didn't care.

"May I go to the nurse please?" I say in a faint voice. She writes me a pass without saying a word. I walk to the nurse's office and I lay down. I break down and cry. I thought about becoming a teen mom, I thought about never graduating college, and mostly about Ezra. How were we going to afford a baby? Of course we had out parent's support and rent free home but babies cost a lot. We had his income from Hollis and if I went to college we would need to pay for child care. Maybe adoption was the right choice after all. Wait, I could never give up my baby! This baby is mine and Ezra's, not anybody else's. Some stranger will come and act like she's the mother? Never. I sit up and look in the mirror. My makeup is all speared and my cheeks are bright red. I suddenly don't feel good. I run to the garbage and BLEEHHHHHH. I throw up my breakfast and coffee. This was officially the worst day of my life.

I don't know how I pulled through but I managed to take my math exam. I think I pulled a solid 80. I realized I can't do school anymore so I go to my guidance counselor to ask her if she can make an acceptation for the test taking rules.

"Well Aria, you only have a few Exams left. If you come in tomorrow at 7 we can let you take all your tests tomorrow so you can stay home. But we would need a note from your doctor."

"Ok Mrs. Martin. Is it ok if I call her and ask her to fax it over?"

"Sure. No problem." I take Mrs. Martin's phone and call Dr. Miller. The conversation was with one of her receptionists and very brief. They faxed over a note and I was ready to take my exams the next day. I take my phone and text the girls I am ok. I drive home and crawl in bed. Ezra came home about a half an hour later. He came in bed with me and wrapped his arms around me. I cried for hours. I told him about Mona, and the whole day.

"Hey Aria. I love you so much and no matter what happens I will be there." I give him a sweet kiss and then we both drift asleep.

"Are you ready Ezra?" I say squeezing his hand. I had finished all of my exams and it was the doctor's appointment where we found out the sex! The more I thought about it the more I realized I wanted a girl just as much as I wanted a boy!

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ezra says back. we make our way into the room when Dr. Miller walks in.

"So are you guys ready to find out the sex?" we both nod. She takes an ultrasound and gives us a very happy look. "Congratulations guys! It is a…."

**A/N- Haha cliff hanger! Actually, I don't know the sex yet. I want you guys to comment what you think it should be and the gender with the most votes wins! I will also list the people who voted for the winning sex in the next chapter. So hurry up and vote! The more votes I get the sooner I will update! It will definitely be updated by Friday! SO do you want a boy or a girl? Vote Guys!**


	6. Will You Have This Dance? Part 1

"So are you guys ready to find out the sex?" we both nod. She takes an ultrasound and gives us a very happy look. "Congratulations guys! It is a…."

"Boy!" Dr. Miller cried out. "It's a baby boy!

I haven't felt this happy since.. well ever! I was going to be the mother of a son! I cried for a moment before sitting up and hugging Ezra. After all that we have been through the past few months have been hell. My belly is now shown and proud to be seen. I am 20 weeks along, and am due in February. The rest of the appointment was a blur. All I thought about was having a boy! Before I knew it me and Ezra were in the car on the way back to our small home.

"We are going to have a baby boy!" Ezra says almost squealing!

"He will be handsome just like his daddy"

"And he will be perfect just like his mommy. We get home and I go sit on the couch in my living room.

"So, Aria the annual Hollis College Fundraiser Banquet is coming up soon."

"Yes, my parents are going." My parents go every year. It is always in June, and all of the Hollis students, alumni, teachers, and families go. All the money spends on tickets, silent auctions, and raffles go to Hollis.

"Well with me being a professor there, it is kind of mandatory I go."

"Where is this going?" I stand up off my living room chair and walk closer to him.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go. With me?" I stop and think. It was in 2 weeks and I was already 20 weeks pregnant. If I went I would have to wear a big dress that I could actually fit into, and then I would be Ezra's teenage girlfriend who got pregnant.

"I don't know Ezra?"

"Oh come on sweetie it will be fun! I know how upset you are you can't go to your prom." I move my head from his eyes and look at the floor. I wasn't just upset I couldn't go to prom, I was devastated. I was looking forward to prom ever since I was little. After the thing with Mona, I said I would not go near my school again. I am trying to get my senior year done online before the baby comes. I was still so upset I couldn't go to my prom. All I wanted was to take Ezra's hand and walk on the dance floor together with nobody staring.

"if it makes you happy I will wear a cheesy tux, rent a limo, and buy you an beautiful corsage." I look up and smile at him while wrapping my arms around his head. "Hey. I know how much prom meant to you and I don't want you to lose the experience."

"Ok." I say to him. He lightly kisses me on the lips and we both walk up to our unborn baby's room.

"I want to paint it a light blue with maybe a mural of zoo animals on this wall." I say waving my hand towards the front wall.

"We have 4 months to get this done; don't you think we can take a break?"

"Well, it all depends. What did you have in mind?"

"I think you know what I did." Ezra walks to me and puts his arms around my waist. It makes chills go all up my spine. We both walk hand in hand to our room and….

After I told my mom I was going to the Hollis Fundraiser Banquet she was immediately planning what dress I would wear. Her and I went to the Rosewood Mall together to look at dresses. We went into a dress store trying to find a dress I could fit into with my 21 week belly.

"Mom nothing is going to fit. Let's just go home."

"There is a maternity store on the 2nd floor. Let's look there." Me and my mom link our arms and take the escalator up. We walk into the maternity store and I see it. A gorgeous dress that is red with spaghetti straps. I walk right to it, take my size, and walk to the dressing room. The entire dress unzips in the back so it is easier for pregnant women to get on. I walk out and see my mom standing outside the dressing room. She walks to me and zips up my dress. We both look in the mirror. It is a red spaghetti strap dress that ends right above my knee. **(I will put a link to the dress on my profile) **

"It's perfect Aria."

"Thanks mom." I look at my mom and she is all teary eyed. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie. I've just been holding back tears for a while."

"How long?"

"Since I found out you were pregnant."

"Mom I am so sorry for everything that happened in the past few months."

"It's ok Aria."

"Mom, I still don't know why you were so supportive of me and Ezra."

"Well sweetie. I am just glad it is Ezra and not somebody else. Ezra is kind and sweet and we know him for a while."

"Thanks mom." I take her and hug her. I never knew how hard it was for my mom. I tried to put myself in her shoes. I can't imagine having my child get pregnant. I start crying too now

"Sweetie." My mom says to me. "Don't cry. You are making my little grandson upset."

"Ok. Let's just get the dress and go home."

2 weeks later

I am in my room with my mom getting ready for the Hollis College Fundraiser Banquet. I have my dress on, which proudly exposes my belly. I curled my hair and I did a smoky eye look for my makeup. When I am done getting ready I walk down stairs. My mom dad and Ezra are all down there. Ezra has his hair gelled down and is wearing a black tux.

"Aria, Ezra! Get together I want to take a picture of you two!"

"Mom it's a fundraiser not a wedding!" I say sarcastically.

"I know guys but you both look amazing!" we stand next to each other for what seems like hours taking pictures.

"Ok mom, enough pictures. We can go now." I say. My parents took their car, Ezra and I took his car. When we got to his car we stood outside of it for a minuet.

"You look amazing Aria." He says to me.

"Thanks sweetie. And you don't look too bad yourself." I say with my hand on his chest.

"Since you wouldn't let me get you a corsage-"

"I told you. I don't want you to get me anything!" I say jokingly.

"Trust me, I think you will like what I am going to give you."

"Ok, where is it?" I say to him.

"You will find out later! Be patient!"

"ok!" we take the quick drive to the hall the fundraiser is being held in. we walk in holding hands and I immediately feel insecure. They all probably heard the rumors, but not too many people knew we were pregnant. Everybody in my school did, but the word wasn't spreading too fast.

"We are sitting at table 6 with the English department professors." Ezra says to me holding up our tickets.

"where are my parents sitting? I ask him.

"Table 15." I smile because we both knew we could have alone time. We walk to our table still holding hands and sit down. Ezra pulls out my chair and holds my hand when I sit. It was hard doing small things like this while pregnant, but Ezra helped a lot. There were 2 other people at our table so far.

"Hello Mrs. Dawson, Mr. Dawson." Ezra says to the man and woman at our table. "This is my girlfriend Aria."

"Aria what a pretty name!" the girl says to me.

"Thank you." I say. We small talks for a few minutes when a few more people come to our table. All English department faculties. Ezra and I are the youngest at our table.

"May I have this dance?" Ezra says to me. There is a jazz band playing music for the event.

"I would love to." We walk out onto the dance floor and we start dancing. We don't get to comfortable together because my parents and all of Ezra's coworkers are here. After a few songs we both look into each other's eyes. I smile up at him.

"Well Miss. Montgomery would you like to take a walk with me?" Ezra whispers in my ear.

"I would love to!" I say to him. The fundraiser is being held at the only fancy hotel in Rosewood, The Hilton of Rosewood. When we walk outside there is a lit up gazebo with flowers and trees surrounding it.

"This whole night, it perfect." I say to him.

"I'm glad." Ezra says. "It sure beats junior prom in a sweaty gym." I laugh.

"Yeah, but I still wish I can go. But he came to us" I say pointing at my belly. Not rudely, just upset.

"When is it?" Ezra asks me.

"Next weekend." I say.

"Who says we can't go?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know how much it means to you, so if I don't care what people think and neither do you we could go."

"Ezra! I would love to!" I give him a long hug that I never wanted to let go of. Of course we are interrupted.

"Ezra, I didn't know you would be here. And you too Aria?" it can only be one person. Jackie.

**A/N-OMG! DID YOU SEE THE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! MY FAVORITE PART WAS WHEN ARIA BUMPED INTO EZRA AT HOLLIS! AND DID YOU SEE THE NEW PROMO FOR 2.14? MIKE PUNCHES EZRA! I SCREAMED AND CRIED LIKE A LOSER! WETPAINT SAID THAT EZRA WILL STEP UP FOR HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH ARIA IN 2.14… HOW MANY DAYS UNTIL JANUARY! IF YOU HAVE ANY SPOILERS PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW!**

**Cliffyyy! Again! I decided to go for a baby boy because most of the fanfic's make Aria have a girl, and I wanted to be different! I can name only 1 where they had a boy (The great story pretty little families), so I wanted to try it out! Any good boy names? Tell me what you think! I will update by Sunday! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Will You Have This Dance? Part 2

"Hi Jackie What are you doing here." Ezra says.

"Hello Ezra. And don't be silly im here for the fundraiser." Jackie places her hand on Ezra's chest very flirtatiously. Ezra moves closer to me and Jackie drop her hand. "And this is Aria, Professor Montgomery's daughter right?" **(Just to clarify Jackie knows about Ezra and Aria. Aria knows Jackie knows but Ezra doesn't know Jackie knows.) **Ezra takes his hand into mine and I wrap my other hand around his arm.

"Yes Jackie, and she is also my girlfriend." _I can't believe he told Jackie! He is being really open about us! _

"Really?" Jackie says very sarcastically with a faked expression over her face. Her eyes move from Ezra's face to my bulging belly. **(Aria is only about 20 weeks along so she is like medium sized by now. Not to big, but big enough you can see it through a dress.) **

"Aria, I I didn't realize you were pregnant!" She stutters on her words. Her face is pure shock.

"Yes, will I am! Silly old me! Forgot our friend Mr. Condom! I guess that makes me a silly stupid kid! Well we need to be going now because me and my boyfriend have a baby to get ready for. Bye now Jackie! have fun dateless tonight!" I take Ezra's hand and walk away from Jackie towards the Gazebo. While I was walking away Ezra took my arm and stopped me.

"Aria what the hell was that for?" his tone was firm but not to angry. Like he was scolding a student for a low grade or acting out in class.

"What do you mean? I just don't want her to come in between us again."

"Yes but you didn't need to go all out about forgetting to use protection and you just being a stupid kid!"

"Well I'm sorry Ezra." Now I was getting mad at him. "I didn't realize you were defending Jackie."

"What are you talking about? I am not defending Jackie."

"By yelling at me and saying I am wrong, yes you are. I didn't tell you this but at the college fair a few months ago Jackie came up to me and basically said, you are a kid and I am an adult and Ezra will be mine." Ezra looks at me and laughs.

"Baby, there is only one person I care about in this world, well make it 2." He places his hand on my belly. I look up at him and he flashes me that amazing smile of his. He leans down and gives me a quick kiss. "And I love the jealous side of you. Its super sexy!" Ezra says while pulling me closer to him with his hands on my waist.

"I can be sexy when we get home, but now I just want to go inside and dance with my amazing boyfriend."

"I think that can be arranged." Ezra and I share a long loving kiss before taking hands and walking inside. The first thing we notice is the jazz band has been replaced by a DJ playing slow songs. Luck us. I hear Sky full of Lighters come on by Bruno Mars and Ezra holds his hand out for me.

"Aria Montgomery, may I have this dance?"

"Of course you can." We hold hands and walk out to the dance floor. Take my arms and place them around Ezra's neck and he does the same around my waist. We aren't really dancing, more like hugging and swaying to the music. I find a place on his shoulder where I lay my head. I close my eyes and just take in where I am. I am in the love of my life's arms with his colleagues around us. I lift my head and I see my mom and dad dancing. My mom gives me the thumbs up and I laugh. Ezra hears me and looks me in the eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"Noting, I am just happy."

"The last time you said that to me we made our little boy." Now I really start laughing.

"Are you happy?" I ask to Ezra.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you happy how your life turned out?"

"I wouldn't ask for it to be any other way."

"I love you." I say without hesitation. I place my head back on his shoulder. He kisses my head and whispers "I love you too" in my ear. We stay like that for what feels like eternity until we see all the waiters come out with trays of food. We both go sit at our table and see Jackie found her way too our table as well. Ezra gives my hand a squeeze and I can tell what he is thinking without words being said. The waiter brings everybody a plate with a small sized piece of steak and 2 pieces or string beans and a tablespoon of mashed potatoes. It is the smallest amount of food I have ever seen. I eat the whole steak in one bite and Ezra is finished as finished eating as fast as I am. We both look at one another and laugh. We were starving and not satisfied at all. I look and at Jackie sitting across the circular table, staring at us. I take my hand and tough Ezra's hand to make her jealous. Ezra whispers something in my ear.

"You know there's a McDonald's a block away. Wanna-"

"I'm in." I say without hesitation. We run to the car hand in hand laughing like 2 little kids. Once we get in the car we drive the short distance to McDonalds. It is about 11:30 at night and we were the only ones in there. We ordered and sat down.

"Do you think it is kind of weird how we are in full black tie attire in a McDonalds in the middle of the night?" I say while taking a sip of my large coke.

"Not at all." Ezra says. After our gourmet meal of Big Mac's and Fries we head home. We walk upstairs and lay in our bed. I roll over so I am facing Ezra. I place my hand on his face and smile.

"Tonight was perfect." I say.

"I'm glad we went. And I remember me telling you today that I would give you a gift when we got home because you wouldn't get let me get you a corsage." Ezra says with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes I remember, what is it?"

"Well, we have always had a different relationship then most people. We seem to have bad things turn good and good things turn great. Usually people get married before they have a kid, but since we do things backwards and out of order, I think now would be a good time to show you this." Ezra takes a black velvet box out of his pocket and opens it. There is a gorgeous ring inside. It has a large diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding it. It was drop dead amazing.

"This ring belonged to my grandmother. My grandfather proposed to her during the holocaust in the 30's. They lost everything accept this ring and each other. Eventually they escaped from Germany and made it safely to Israel where they lived for a few years. Once they escaped they got married. I always used to look at them and hope I could find somebody who I could love like that, and I did. Aria I never knew anybody I loved as much as you. You are the most amazing person I know and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When my grandmother died she left me this ring and said go find her. I didn't give it to Jackie, because a part of me felt I was settling. And when I am with you I feel like it is right. So Aria Grace Montgomery, the love of my life, the mother of my son. Will you marry me?"

"Yes" I manage to choke out while crying. He places the ring on my finger and kisses me. He holds me while we both cry of happiness. I finally feel complete, I have my 2 boys with me now and forever, this ring is just the start to our amazing future.

**AN- Hello! Is that not the most romantic proposal you ever heard? I was getting chocked up writing it! Please review! The more I get the more inspiration I have to write. I have about 3 more chapters written so I need to write more! Please comment leaving your ideas or suggestions. Any boy names? Help me out guys!**


	8. Mamma's Boy

_And finish! Yes! I finished my first day of online homeschooling _I thought. I had been at my kitchen table on my laptop for 2 hours doing my senior year of high school. After getting pregnant, I knew I had to stay home and finish school before he came, so that's how we made the hard choice to get me home schooled. It wasn't too bad so far, the only down side is not really have a teacher to explain it to you. I wanted to get it done early, so I woke up at 6 so I could be done by 8. After I close my laptop I feel a pair of strong arms warp themselves around my waist.

"Good morning my beauty fiancé" Ezra says to me while not loosening his grip on me.

"Good morning!" I say. We both sit down at our table and have some breakfast.

"Ezra, I was thinking. I don't want to get married yet." I say.

"What? Why?" Ezra says with a tone of hurt and confusion.

"I'm not calling off the engagement; I just want to wait for our son to get here."

"I agree with you there. it would be nice to have our little boy as the ring bearer."

"And how are we going to afford a wedding? I mean I don't have a job, we had to pay for home schooling, and do you know how much a baby costs?" I lean my face in my hands trying to hold back tears. "A part of me feels we aren't ready to be parents. Maybe Dr. Miller was right."

"Aria, what are you saying?

"Maybe it would be better if we gave our baby up for adoption."

"Aria! Please don't think like that! I will get a second job, I'll work overtime at Hollis, please don't say that! This is our baby and we are going to be the best parents to him."

"I'm sorry I am just thinking about all the things I had to give up. Junior prom, graduation with my class, a normal senior year."

"Hey, sweetie." Ezra takes his hands and run them down the sides of my arms making them end up in my hands. "We will find a way to make everything work. As a family!"

"I know we will." I place my head on his chest and he holds me close. Just the feeling of knowing he is here for me makes my heart sink. I will marry him someday, when our son is here. But now isn't the right time.

"Oh Aria. I forgot to tell you something." I widen my eyes at him telling him to continue. "We are meeting my mom for lunch at the Grille today at 2:30."

"What?" I say smiling. "And you didn't tell me sooner?"

"I'm sorry! I don't know how I am going to tell her about you being my former student, and about our baby, and that I didn't tell her for the past year we have been together!"

"Like you said before, we will get through it! As a family."

**General POV (OK, so I guess this is kind of like a flashback? I am really not sure what to call it but it is just going back and looking at Ezra's past.)**

**Flashaback**

Growing up, Ezra had the typical middle child syndrome. He had an older perfect sister, Esther (Everybody called her Esti) and a younger brother Jacob. Esti is 3 years older than Ezra, and Jacob is 2 years younger than Ezra. They all bonded tremendously during their parents' divorce. Ezra was 12, Esti was 15, and little Jacob was 10. They all stayed living in their home in Rosewood with their mother, while their dad moved in with his girlfriend in Philly. The divorce was hard on all of the children. Their mom would spend her days in her room depressed, so Esti took the role as a maternity figure. She would make their lunches, clean the house, help with homework, fold laundry, and all things a mother should have been doing. Their mom's name is Mary, and she is an artist. Before the divorce she would spend her days sitting at the potter's wheel singing Beetle's songs, but during and after the divorce her artwork went from cheery to heart breaking. Their dad's name is Jackson, and he was a writer/ reporter for the Philadelphia Times. **(FYI, I decided to make the Fitz family Jewish. Fitz is German, and Ezra is German/Hebrew/Biblical. Esti, Mary, Jacob, and Jackson are all that origin too.)**

Today Esti is 26, and she became a psychiatrist. She married a Doctor named Michael and they have a 1 year old daughter named Kaylee. They live In Rosewood, and still see Ezra, or Uncle Ezzie as Kaylee calle him often. Jacob is at Colombia University majoring in law. He and Ezra have weekly phone calls, and comments on facebook here and there. Mary still lives in the same home her children did. She re-married to another artist Xavier Schwartz. Jackson married a fellow writer for his newspaper, and still

**End Of Flashback… Sort of? I really don't know what to call this ^ **

"Ready to meet my mom Aria?" Ezra says to me.

"I think I am!" I say back. the whole day we were practicing how we were going to tell her about us. We go in and sit at a table in the corner, and wait for Mary Schwartz to arrive. I see Ezra stand up and walk over to his mom when she walks in. she has long brown curly hair held back by a pink headband. I can see now where Ezra gets his curls from. She was wearing a long brown dress and a black jacket over it.

"Mom, this is my fiancé Aria. Aria this is my mom Mary."

"Hello Mary. It is nice to meet you."

"Aria, now that's not a name you hear every day! I just wonder why Ezra took so long to let me meet you" I see her eyes move from mine to my small but quite visible belly. It was just the beginning of July and I was about 21 weeks pregnant. I was wearing a tank top because of the heat so you could see it perfectly. "Oh, you're pregnant?" she says very shocked.

"About 21 weeks" I say.

"Is it yours?" She says looking at Ezra.

"Yes mom, its mine." Ezra says looking at the ground.

"Is this why you two are engaged? Because of the baby on the way? Ezra, I don't want you rushing into anything because you think it is best for the baby."

"No mom, we are engaged because I love her. We have been together for almost a year now." Ezra is now looking up at his mom.

"A year? And you didn't tell me!" Mary looks very shocked and angry. "Ezra, I talk to you every day and I see you at least once a week. You always told me you were single!"

"Mom, we kept it quite for a while." Ezra says. I decided to stay out of their discussion because I did not feel right speaking yet.

"Why Ezra? Is it because of what happened with Jackie?"

"Jackie has nothing to do with it mom!"

"I am just trying to get to the bottom of this."

"Fine, mom. Aria was in my class at Rosewood High School. There, happy?"

"Wait she was in your class? How could you Ezra? Did you use her to, you know…"

"Mom I never used her for anything!"

"Then why is she pregnant?"

"I don't think you want me to explain that part to you mom." I quietly giggle to myself after hearing Ezra say that. Mary shoots me a dirty look, so I look away taking a sip from my glass of water. Ezra puts his arm around me and smiles at me with that boyish smile.

"Look, Ezra. You don't have to stay around for the baby, if you know what I mean." _Wait. Was she telling Ezra that he didn't need to be here for me and our baby?_

"MOM I WOULD NEVER LEAVE ARIA OR MY BABY!" Ezra says very angry. He stands up and takes my hand and pulls me out of the reaturaunt. "Come on Aria, we are leaving."

"Ezra, slow down you are going to hurt me!" I say. He stops and turns to face me.

"I'm sorry babe. I just, I never thought my mom would be so un supportive."

"Ezra." I cup his face in my hands. "She'll warm up to the idea of us. Just give it time. Once the baby comes she will love him, and want to see him every day." Ezra smiles at me.

"How is it, that you always make me feel better?"

"As your fiancé it is my job. Come on, let's get home." And with that we walk hand in hand to Ezra's car.

**AN/ Hey guys? Do you like the Fitz family so far? I am thinking about doing a chapter for every family member, tell me what you think! And keep reviewing! The more reviews I get the happier it makes me and the more I want to write! Thanks so much! I should be doing my History paper right now, but I got amazing reviews and it made me write more! **

**-NightmarereAndDreamers The hangover! I was wondering if anybody was going to get that and you did!**


	9. Hey Soul Sister

**A/N Hello! This chapter I am going to introduce Ezra's older sister Esti, her husband Michael, and their daughter Kaylee! Sorry it took so long!**

Telling Ezra's mother about us didn't go too well. She just figured I was some little whore who Ezra slept with, whit was half true. Right now we are in Ezra's car on the way to his sister Esti's and her husband Michael's house. Ezra always told me they were close.

"So, a few things you need to know about my sister before you meet her." Ezra says to me while driving his car.

"Ok, tell me"

"If anybody gets into any argument with each other, she will sit you down like you are a little kid and make you talk about your feelings and stuff until it is _resolved." _ I laughed.

"Is that why she is a Therapist?" I asked.

"Yes. She just likes to fix things and make them perfect."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Her daughter Kaylee, is a year and a half old, and her husband Michael is calm and laid back."

"Sounds like I'll fit right in!" I say to him. We pull up to a large house on the side of Rosewood where all the "Upper Class" live. We walk in together and are greeted by a tall woman with her hair straightened and down with an apron on.

"Hi Ezra!" She says kissing his cheeks. "And you must be Aria, the fiancé mom has told me so much about." I widen my eyes and move my eyebrows. Esti laughs.

"Aria it's ok! I've been with Michael what 5 years and mom still hates him? Oy vey."

"It's nice to meet you Esti."

"You too Aria. Now I don't mean to be rude but I need to finish cooking. MICHAEL GET DOWN HERE EZRA AND HIS GIRLFRIEND ARE HERE!" Esti yells up the stairs. When she turns and heads back to the kitchen, we see a tall man walk down the stairs holding a toddler in his arms.

"Michael, this is my girlfriend Aria. Aria, this is my brother in law Michael." Ezra says.

"Hi Aria it's nice to meet you. I would give you a hug, but I have a toddler in my arms." Michael says.

"Aria this is my niece Kaylee." Kaylee lift's her head off her dad's shoulder and locks eyes with Ezra. She grows a huge smile.

"Uncci Ezzie!" Kaylee says. She lifts her arms out for Ezra to pick her up, so he takes her in his arms and kisses her on the cheek.

"Kaylee this is my special friend Aria. Want to say hi?" Kaylee shakes her head no and looks away from me.

"Don't worry she'll warm up to you." Michael says.

"We have this to look forward to Aria, aren't you excited?" Ezra says while holding Kaylee.

"Can't wait" I say. Ezra puts Kaylee down and I sit Indian style on the floor across from her. She is holding onto Ezra's leg now and I smile at her. She doesn't make any facial expression so I make a cross my eyes and stick my tongue out. This made Kaylee laugh. She sticks her tongue out too. This made me, Ezra, and Michael laugh.

"Can I have a hug?" I say to her in my talking to toddlers' voice. She runs over to me screaming and leans her head on my chest.

"Told you she would warm up to you." Michael says.

"Guys dinner is ready!" We hear Esti yell from the kitchen. We all walk in to the dining room and sit at the table. Esti has made us baked ziti with meat sauce, and a bunch of other side dishes. I see Esti sit Kaylee in her highchair, and give her pieces of plain pasta and a few veggies. Kaylee claps when she puts them in her mouth, what earns a laugh from everybody.

"So Aria" Esti says. "How far along are you?

"About 5 months" I say without hesitation. "We're having a boy." I say with a smile.

"Well congratulations!" Esti screams out. With the hour I have known her, I already know she is very loud.

"Kaylee, it looks like you have a new friend to play with!" Michael says. Kaylee squeals and claps her hands.

"Aria. I heard your meeting with Mary didn't go too well!" Michael says with a smirk. "5 years of knowing that lady and she still hates me."

"Excuse me, but that lady is my mother!" Esti yells out.

"I'm sorry Esti, but you know it's true. She hates me." Michael replies.

"I think she hates me too." I say.

"Aria, why would you think that?" Esti's tone goes down from yelling to a calm voice. I shrug my shoulders. "What kind of feelings were going through your head when you realized Mary didn't like you?" I guess this was the therapist side Ezra told me about.

"I guess a part of me expected it, because people don't really accept our relationship." I say but quickly regret.

"Why don't people accept your relationship?" Esti is leaning on the table now. I really see what Ezra meant about his therapist side. I look at Ezra. He nods at me telling me it is ok for me to tell them.

"Well, there is a bit of an age difference between us."

"Really, how much?" Esti asks.

"About 7 years." I move my head so my eyes do not meet hers. "And after Ezra and I met, we found out he was my teacher." I look up and see Esti's eyes wide and opened. She looks shocked.

"Ezra, could I speak to you in the living room?" Esti asks.

"No, Esti. Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Aria.

"I'm sorry Ezra I would just feel a lot better talking to you alone."

"Go" I say rubbing his arm. He smiles at me while walking away with his sister.

**Ezra POV**

I walk into my sister's living room and sit on her couch. I look up at her, she had her arms crossed.

"Ezra, care to tell me how this happened?

"We met, connected; next day found out she was my student."

"OK, so you are telling me her parents are ok with this?"

"Yes actually, I was friends with her parents before they found out."

"if I was her parents I would have murderd you if any man goes near Kaylee I will beat them to death!"

"And this is coming from the person who says we need to talk it out and not be violent?" She sighs.

"Ezra did you force her to… you know? I know you were hurt after Jackie."

"Esti I never did anything! We only _did it _once before she got pregnant!"

**Aria POV**

Me, Michael and Kaylee are awkwardly sitting at the table now while Ezra and Esti re in the living room fighting.

"So, Aria." Michael says breaking the silence. "I think its cool how you dated a teacher?"

"Really?" I say laughing.

"Yeah. I really am just happy Ezra finally found a girl." This made me really laugh.

"So Mary doesn't like you?" I ask Michael.

"Yup! That woman is crazy! I think she just doesn't like marriage after her nasty divorce a million years ago."

"Ezra doesn't talk about it too much."

"Neither does Esti. But from what she told me it got pretty bad between their parents."

"No wonder Ezra never says anything about it."

"What happened is both their parents cheated. They both found out and that is when things got bad. The marriage was never the same, so they split." Before Michael could say anything else, Esti and Ezra walked in.

"Aria, I'm sorry for freaking out. Its just a bit weird having my brother be engaged to one of his students."

"Its ok, I understand."

"Come here!" I walk over and she gives me a huge hug! "Welcome to the Fitz family Aria!" I feel extatic that Esti accepted us! Now we just need to work on Mary. I look up and see Ezra smiling looking at us embrace.


	10. Like Father Like Son

He wrapped his strong arms around my not so petite waist. I held my hands against neck and kissed him. We have been through so much stress lately we needed each other. He slid his tongue inside of my mouth, very much like when we made this baby that day in his office. I pulled away from him and smiled up at him. He looked so perfect right now. His hair was messy and he was wearing nothing but boxer shorts. I leaned my head on his bare chest and hugged him.

"You know I love you, and our son right?" He said.

"mhhm" I mumbled back not wanting to let go of him.

"Then I don't know why you keep bringing up adoption." He says. I froze. I was looking into adoptive families, but that didn't mean I was giving up my son.

"Well, maybe Dr. Miller was right." I said.

"Right about what?"

"I am 17 Ezra. I should be having a fun Summer break before my senior year, not staying home and going to Doctor's appointments."

"Babe, you can still have all that." He said letting go of me. "I know how hard this is for you, and I want to do everything I can for you and our baby."

"I know you are. I am not giving up our son for adoption. I just wanted to look at some families. How are we going to afford this baby?"

"Let's not forget I have a full time job as a college professor. We tend to make a little more than average" Ezra says. "I think you have been watching too much _Teen Mom _on TV" He says to me. I laugh.

"You're right. I see how those girls struggle. And I don't want to struggle like that." I say.

"We're not like them Aria. I'm not going to be one of those stupid dads who leave their babies and girlfriend. We have money, a house, and 2 loving parents. Please don't take this baby away from me." He says pleadingly. I look up at him and see his eyes water. I take my hands and wipe the tears away.

"There is no way in hell I am giving up my son." I say.

"Promise me?" He says with his watery eyes looking down on my.

"Promise." Then we both go back to kissing each other.

****

*Ding Dong*

This was it. Dinner was ready, everything was ready. I haven't been this nervous in a long time. Ezra's father was coming over for dinner.

"I'll get it" Ezra says. He is running down the stairs wearing a white button down shirt, black jacket, and a red tie. His hair was straightened out and he had just freshly shaved. It looked like he wanted to make a good impression on his dad, because things with his mom didn't go too well. Ezra runs and opens the door to be greeted by all tall man, the splitting image of Ezra. He had the same blue eyes and curls.

"Hi dad!" Ezra says. He has the biggest smile on his face and gives him a hug.

"Hi son! It's good to see you! Where's this girlfriend of yours?" I walk over to the boys and see them. "Is this her? She's a good one" he whispers loudly to Ezra. "A gift, for the lovely lady" Jackson says to me. He hands me a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you Mr. Fitz" I say.

"Jackson. Please call me Jackson!" He says.

"I'll go put these in water I say." I turn to walk away and place the flowers in water. I walk back in and see Ezra and Jackson sitting on the couch. I don't walk in right away, but i stay behind and watch them. It puts a smile on my face. One day I hope Ezra and our son can talk like this. Ezra always told me he was close with his dad.

**Ezra POV**

"Is that true Ezra? She was your student?" My dad asks me.

"Yes"

"How did you two even manage to spend time together?"

"It wasn't easy dad. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after school. Saturdays and Sundays. We would eat takeout and watch movies."

"So you took the job at Hollis to be with her."

"Yes dad. I am asking you, please be ok with us together. I know there is an age difference but I love her"

"Why wouldn't I be ok with you two? Just because there is an age difference?"

"Mom wasn't very supportive of us" I said.

"Well I am." I smiled it means so much to me to have my dad be so supportive. I look up and see Aria standing smiling. I signal for her to come over. She comes over and sits next to me.

"Dad, this is Aria. My fiancé." I say.

"Aria, it is so nice to finally meet you" Jackson says to Aria.

"Its nice to meet you too." Aria says.

"Dad, we also have some news for you. We're having a baby! It's a boy!" I say. Aria puts her hands on her belly to show Jackson.

"I am so happy for you!" My dad says to me.

**Aria POV**

I let out a sigh when Jackson said he was happy for us. I am relieved that he is supportive of us.

"When is this baby coming?" Jackson asks.

"February" Ezra says.

"Well this gives me an excuse to see you more!" Jackson says. "I'm only in Philly, you need to come see me more!"

"Don't worry dad. You are welcome to come here any time!" Ezra says.

"What are you going to name this baby?" Jackson says.

"I like Benjamin, but Ezra likes David." I say.

"They both go together well. Benjamin David, or David Benjamin." Jackson says.

"We'll think about it." Ezra says.

*Ding* The sound of a timer goes off.

"Dinner's ready" I say getting up and walking into the kitchen. I look back and see Ezra and Jackson smiling at each other. I can't help but to smile too.

****

I cuddled close to Ezra on our bed. I had my head resting on his chest, and his arms wrapped around me. We lay close enough making sure there was no space in between us. I close my eyes to just take in what was surrounding me.

"Ezra. Promise me something" I say.

"Anything" He replies.

"Promise me you will never cheat on me" I said.

"Why would I ever do that?" He says.

"Both your parents cheated on each other, and my dad cheated on my mom and"

"Hey." He says looking into my eyes. "Those were our parents. I won't do anything to ever hurt you."

"Promise me?" I say.

"Promise." He says while kissing my hand. Then we both go back to cuddling, and enjoying each other's company.

**A/N Come on guys! Let's get to 100 reviews! Please! It only takes a minuet and it makes my day!**


	11. A Picture Is Worth 1000 Words

Ezra is working at Hollis for the summer, teaching a few courses. We both decided we needed the extra money for our son, so when they offered him a summer job he took it in a heartbeat. I am now 20 weeks pregnant. Today I decided to go with Ezra to work. He was teaching 2 classes. A Shakespeare and a creative writing class.

"Ok Aria. You can stay in my office until I am done teaching. My lunch is in an hour so we can go out to eat somewhere?" Ezra says to me.

"Perfect" I reply. I give him a quick kiss, and he kisses my belly then he leaves. I am waiting in his office for him to be done. I look over at the leather couch in his office, and smile to myself.

"That's where you were made" I say looking down at my belly. I have an hour to kill, and there isn't much I can do in an office. I go and sit at his desk, looking at the random things on his desk. There is a few ungraded papers, and a few pictures framed. One is of me and him, his arms are around me and my head is on his shoulder. Another picture is of an ultrasound of our baby, and the final one is of Ezra, his sister Esti, and his brother Jacob. I had never met Jacob. Ezra told me he lives in New York, attending Colombia University majoring in law. I would love to go to New York one time with Ezra to meet him. I pick up a script of _Romeo and Juliet _that Ezra has laying on his desk. I begin to read it when I see somebody walk in the door. It was Jackie.

"Jackie, how can I help you?" I say to her. Her face is surprised, like she didn't expect me to be here.

"I just wanted to leave this for Ezra." She says while placing an envelope on his desk.

"What's in there?" I ask standing up.

"Just old pictures I found. Pictures from collage and from our summer in Italy. I wouldn't look if I were you, some of them are pretty graphic" she says smirking.

"What do you mean, graphic?" I said to her.

"It's what collage people do. maybe when you go to college, you will find out." Jackie says before she walks out. I pick up the envelope and take out the photos inside. The first picture is of Ezra and Jackie kissing. I quickly throw it aside. The next is them dancing in a club. Jackie is grinding up against Ezra. I put that one aside too. The next one is of Jackie in nothing but a bra and underwear, and Ezra drinking a shot off of her stomach. That was it. I threw all the pictures on the floor and walked out. It might just be my pregnancy hormones, but it really got to me. I can't help but feel betrayed, and hurt. I know it was before he met me but I still feel like I got punched in the chest. I walk out of Hollis and to Ezra's car. I take his keys and drive away. I don't know where I am going, but I want to be as far away from Ezra as possible.

**Ezra POV**

"See you tomorrow. Class dismissed." I said to my creative writing class. I took my satchel and walked to my office. I opened my door and expected to see Aria, but instead the room was empty.

"Aria" I called out, but she isn't here. I walk over to my desk to put my satchel down and see pictures from me in collage, all of me and Jackie. _Shit _I thought. I ran to get my phone to call Aria but was stopped by somebody walking in my room with 2 sandwiches.

"Looking for something?" she said. It was Jackie.

"No, but have you seen Aria?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I saw her leave. I got you some lunch if you want some" she said.

"No, but do you know where these came from?" I asked her holding up the pictures. She smiles and walks towards me.

"I dropped them off. I found them cleaning out my apartment and I thought you would like to see them. Remind you of old times"

"Jackie, I don't want to remember that. I have a fiancé and a baby on the way"

"Looking at those made me remember how easy it was for me to fall in love with you"

"But I'm seeing Aria"

"Of course you are. You're the total catch. I just wish I knew how things would turn out if we were both single"

"But I'm not. I have to go, I need to find Aria" I say running out

"Z" I hear Jackie yell, but I don't look back. The only think I am worried about is finding Aria.

**Aria POV **

I got in my car and just drove. I drove around rosewood. I drove past the movie theater where me and Ezra had our first date, past my old house, and finally stopping at Ali's old house. I put the car in park and just looked at it. I missed Alison so much right now. She would be telling me what to do about Ezra and the pictures. I just started to cry when I see Jason walk out of the house.

"Hello Aria." he says to me.

"Hi Jason."

"How have you been?" I get out of the car and stand next to him. He looks at my belly and frowns. "So the rumors are true?" he says.

"Depends on what rumors you are talking about" I say to him. We haven't spoken much since the college fair. The day Ezra came and rescued me from Jason's house.

"That you are pregnant" he says.

"Yes, I am."

"And Ezra is-"

"Yes who else?" I say yelling. "I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood."

"Wanna talk about it?" he says.

"No, I should get going." I say to him. "Bye Jason"

"Aria wait. Congratulations. Ezra is a lucky guy" he says. Then he turns around and walks back into his house. I get in my car and break down crying. I drive around for hours. It is getting dark out and it starts to rain. my car starts making a weird noise, so I pull over. Now it is pitch dark out and pouring. My car won't start up again. _Great. What am I going to do? _I thought. I was in the middle of town, so I could walk to a bus to get home. I get out of my car and I'm getting soaking wet. I am in the middle of the street and cars are coming from every direction. I am lost, and scared, and soaking wet. I missed Ezra now more than ever.

"Aria" I hear a voice call behind me. I turn around and see Ezra standing there soaking wet as well. I run into his arms in the middle of the street not caring about anybody else but him. He rests his head on mine and holds me. he takes my hand and we walk to a coffee shop. We both sit down in a booth and I leaned my head on him.

"Ezra, about those photos"

"Shhh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I just get upset thinking about you with anybody but me."

"I was stupid. I got wasted and all things I regret about my life"

"Just don't let it happen again, at least to anybody who isn't me." I say flirtatiously.

"I would be happy to" he says back. we both laugh and I kiss him softly and lay back on his chest.

**I have awful writers block! Somebody please help me! message me any ideas and I will credit you! **

**OMG! NEW PLL PROMO VIDEO! DID YOU SEE IT? I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT EVERYBODY ELSE, BUT THERE WAS ANOTHER EZRIA CLIP! IT MY AVATAR NOW. ARIA AND EZRA HUGGING IN THE RAIN! OMG! I WILL PUT A LINK TO IT ON MY PAGE. WHEN YOU SEE IT PAUSE ON 0:17. HUGGING IN THE RAIN! OMGGG! AND ALSO PAUSE AT 0:22. ARIA AND MRS. WELSH TALKING TO SOME BOY? AND I THINK I SEE EZRA IN THE BACK. PLEASE FOR ANY SPOILERS OR INFO OR EVEN GUESSES MESSAGE ME OR REVIEW TELLING ME! JANUARY CAN'T COME HERE SOONER! **

**One more weird thing, I just bought an I 3 Mr. Fitz shirt from ! Ahhhh! Thanks so much for R&R! I love you all! xoxoxoxo**


	12. Boys Will Be Boys

Summer was just coming to an end. The late August heat was still beaming town on my town of Rosewood. While all my friends and former classmates are preparing for their senior year, I'm preparing for a baby boy. A part of me is happy that I am out open with Ezra to everybody, and another part of me wishes I was going back to school with my friends and being a normal teenager. Ezra has been so supportive of our baby.

"Aria, our 1 year anniversary is in 2 weeks" Ezra says to me. We are both sitting next to each other at our kitchen table. "I was thinking we could go to New York for a week or 2."

"New York?" I say with my innocent smile.

"Yes, New York. My brother is studying law at Colombia, I thought we could go spend some time with him and have some romantic alone time"

"I would love to, but how much money would it be? We can't afford it with a baby on the way"

"It's not that much money. The most we will be spending is on the hotel room."

"Then of course I will go with you! I want to meet your little brother, and have some time together"

"great! I can't wait. Oh, Aria. My friends invited me out to this bar tonight, and you were invited"

"I'm pregnant and underage. Probably not the best idea to drink." I say laughing.

"You don't have to. Just a chance for you to meet my friends. There's pool and darts, and me"

"How can I say no to you?" I say to him.

"Ok, we need to leave like now if we want to meet them there on time."

"Oh Ezra, punctual as always" I say wrapping my hands around his neck. I give him a quick kiss. "Let's go".

We walk out to his car, and he opens the door for me as I step in. I put my seat belt on and watch Ezra slide in as well. He takes my hand in his and flashes me that amazing smile he know drives me crazy.

"They are going to love you, just be your normal amazing self." Ezra says to me. I lean my head back and close my eyes. _This is going to be a long night _I thought.

**PrettyLittleLiars** **PrettyLittleLiars** **PrettyLittleLiars**

We finally arrive at the bar. When we walk in, Ezra has his arm around my waist. We see a group of guys wave up their hands at us.

"That's them" Ezra whispers in my ear. We walk over, with him not loosening his grip on me, and sit down with his friends.

"Aria, this is Hardy, Jason, and Matt. Guys, this is my fiancé Aria"

"Nice to meet you" I say to them.

"Nice to meet you too" Jason says to me. "We are really happy Ezra finally found somebody to settle down with"

"Yeah!" Matt says cutting Jason off. "Ezra was wild in College!"

"Really Ezra?" I say to them.

"No!" Hardy says. "Ezra was the most responsible lame guy! He would miss parties just to study! I mean who does that in college?" everybody laughs. I rub Ezra's shoulder and he looks at me with a huge smile on his face.

The next hour is filled with laughing, eating, and spending time with Ezra's friends. We told them about the student teacher thing, and they didn't care. Hardy knew about us, so he wasn't surprised.

"So, guys" I say. "In case you can't see I'm pregnant" I say gesturing to my belly. They all high five Ezra and hug us both.

"Congrats guys!" Matt says.

"Thanks!" we say in unison. I look up at Ezra who wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close to him. All his friends are playing pool.

"Guys, I think me and Aria are going to get going" Ezra says.

"Really guys?" They say.

"Yes" I say. "This baby needs to sleep" I say. Ezra hugs his friends goodbye and we walk out. When we are walking out, I see somebody. _Who is that? _I think. He starts walking closer to us and I realize who it is. Jason.

"Hi Aria, Ezra." Jason says to us.

"Hello Jason. How are you?" Ezra asks. Ezra wraps his arm around my waist protectively.

"I'm fine thanks for asking. Aria, you probably shouldn't be in a bar when you're pregnant" Jason says.

"Yes, Jason we know. She is with me and a few of my friends" Ezra says.

"Oh that's nice." Jason says to us with a hurt look on his face. "I have to go" and with that he runs away.

"That was weird" I say to Ezra. He leans down and kisses me. small, but meaningful. "What was that for?" I ask him.

"Because I can. I can kiss my amazing fiancé in a bar with my friends. And look. Nobody is staring" he says to me. I place my arms around him and lean my head on his chest. I love hugging him. It makes me feel safe and secure. He kisses my head, which makes me snuggle my head closer to him. _I am head over heels in love with him _I think to myself. For a small moment, everything is perfect.

**PrettyLittleLiars PrettyLittleLiars PrettyLittleLiars**

"Ezra hurry up, we are going to miss out train!" I yell up my stairs. _Ughhhh! _I think to myself. I love him to death, but he needs to hurry up!

"Sorry!" he says rushing down the stairs carrying our 2 suitcases. We decided to take a train down to the city, because parking a car there would be too expensive for 2 weeks.

"It's ok, let's just hurry up before we miss our train!" I say to him. We both take a suitcase and put them in the trunk of his car.

The drive to the train station is quick and short. We are quickly directed to our train and sit in our seats. I have the seat next to the window, and Ezra is next to me. The ride should be about an hour and forty five minutes, so not too long. I leaned my head on Ezra and closed my eyes. He wraps his arm around me and leans his head on mine.

"Happy 1 year anniversary baby" Ezra whispers in my ear.

"Definitely the best year of my life" I say. He cups my face in his hands, and kisses me. I pull apart from him and lean back on his chest. I close my eyes, and drift to a dreamless sleep.

**PrettyLittleLiars PrettyLittleLiars PrettyLittleLiars**

"Aria, We're here" Ezra says to me.

"Mmmhmm" I mumble. I sit up and see Ezra taking our suitcases from above us. I stand up and take one of our 2 suitcases. We walk off the train holding hands and walk up into Grand Central Station, where our train let us off. I am immediately blown away the second I see Grand Central Station. There is a light show going on above us, people playing music, and people rushing around. There are stores everywhere, and I have to remind myself this is all built underground, I have never see something like this, it is just so… amazing!

"Welcome to New York" Ezra says to me. We walk out of the doors of Grand Central, and are brought into the city. _Oh My Gosh!_ I thought. It is absolutely amazing!

"It is amazing Ezra!" I say to him. He lets go of my hand to wave down a cab. One pulls up to us, and I climb in followed by Ezra.

"The Marriot in Times Square" Ezra says to the cab driver. I snuggle close to him in the cab. He wraps his arm around me and starts whispering things in my ear.

"I love you. I want to be with you forever. Don't ever leave me. I wish I could tell you how much I love you, but words can't describe how I feel" I lean closer into him. I love it when he sweet talks to me like this. I look up at him and kiss him. It is slow at first, but quickly becomes heated. His tongue barges in my mouth, which I quickly return. His hands are running all over my body. Just when things become very heated, we hear the cab driver.

"Um, sir. You are at your hotel" the cab driver says. We both laugh, and Ezra hands the money to the cab driver. We walk in holding hands, and suitcases as we walk to the check in desk.

"Hello. Welcome to the Marriot of Times Square. Name?" the lady at the desk says to us.

"Ezra Fitz"

"Ezra Fitz, that's a nice name. is it German?" the lady says. Trying way too hard to flirt with Ezra. We both quickly catch on, so Ezra wraps his arm around me.

"Yes, it is German. Can we please have our room key?" Ezra says. With a dirty look, she hands us our key and we walk away. We take the elevator up to the 10th floor, and get in our room. There is an amazing view of Times Square.

"Wow" I said. "I've never been to New York." I said.

"Get used to it, because it is ours for the next 2 weeks." Ezra says. We both look at each other, and resume kissing from in the cab. _2 weeks, of me and Ezra _think. I take off my shirt, revealing my bra and big belly. I sit down on the bed next to Ezra, and kiss him some more. Ezra takes off his shirt and lays down next to me. We are both kissing, when I feel my baby kick.

"Aria did you feel that?" Ezra asks me.

"Yeah, let's just get back to kissing"

"No, I feel weird about doing it with our baby there. I feel like he knows what we are doing"

"Ezra, it's fine. Come on please"

"Are you sure you're ok to?

"Positive" then we both quickly lay down on our hotel room bed.

**AN- Hello! Ok, so I lived in New York my whole life and I'm so excited to write about it! If you have any ideas, message me! I decided that I will update my story every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. See you all on Monday!**

**SOPILER ALERT! – OK, SO I FOUND OUT FROM WETPAINT THAT THERE IS A VERY HEATED EZRIA KISS COMING UP! LUCY HALE SAID IN AN INTERVIEW, IT IS HEW NEW FAVORITE EZRIA KISS. IT INVOLIVES RAIN, NIGHT, AND A LOT OF LOVE! CAN YOU NOT WAIT FOR JANUARY 2****ND**** ANYMORE? AHHHH!**


End file.
